In a machine with rotating components it is often desirable to create seal assemblies which isolate various parts or spaces from one another. As one example, in a rotating machine having a rotatable shaft supported by a shaft bearing, it is desirable to provide lubricant to the shaft bearing without allowing the lubricant to spread to other components. An isolated chamber is formed around the shaft bearing by casing members for the purpose of retaining lubricant, and a seal assembly is used to seal between the static casing members and the rotatable shaft. The seal serves to retain lubricant and prevent contaminants from entering the chamber.
Labyrinth-type seal assemblies are used to seal between a static casing and rotatable shaft in rotating machinery. However, when lubricant pools in the vicinity of a labyrinth seal, centrifugal and windage forces can force the lubricant past the seal thus rendering the seal ineffective. Leakage of lubricant beyond the labyrinth seal can be dangerous in a rotating machine, as lubricant in contact with other machine components can cause odor, smoke, and even fire.
It is thus desired for an improvement in the art of sealing between static and rotatable components in a rotating machine which would provide for a more effective seal without incurring a weight or space penalty.
The present application discloses one or more of the features recited in the appended claims and/or the following features which, alone or in any combination, may comprise patentable subject matter.